


Beacon Hills Host Club

by evelett



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd is Mori, Crossover, Derek is Tamaki, Erica and Isaac are Kaoru and Hikaru, Everyone is a Werewolf, Flamboyant!Derek, Kate is a jealous bitch, Lydia is Kyouya, Multi, Omega!Stiles, Oops, Poor!Stiles, Scott is Honey, Stiles is Haruhi, everyone but Stiles is an alpha, shameless ripoff from Ouran Host Club, the dialogue is pretty much word for word from the anime, wrote this while i was half asleep and watching Ouran on Netflix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelett/pseuds/evelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is a werewolf, rich, and an alpha. Except for Stiles, who is not only poor but and omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the whole 'alpha, beta, omega' classification really has nothing to do with packs at all. Its just like dominance or something. Only omegas are extremely rare and pretty much as weak as humans. So Stiles hides that he is an omega.  
> Even though I technically didn't write them in I pictured Boyd as Mori and Jackson as Renge.  
> Also I made Erica and Isaac twins because of reasons.  
> Derek is flamboyant rather than broody.  
> If you guys haven't actually seen Ouran Host Club yet I would strongly recommend it, even if you don't especially like anime just give it a chance its hilarious and the characters totally remind me of everyone in Teen Wolf.  
> SO...I think that's everything and I hope you enjoy!

Stiles made his way through Beacon Hills Academy unnoticed. The lanky teenager was easily over looked with his baggy sweater, scuffed up shoes, and messy hair.

The straps on his backpack strain under the weight of all of his textbooks and binders.

Grumbling under his breath Stiles leaves the noisy library.

You’d think that for such a big private school at least one of the four libraries would be empty. Or at least be you know, somewhat quiet considering it is a library.

Glancing down at the time on his cellphone Stiles nibbles on his bottom lip and looks around for an empty classroom to study in. He’s got a little under two hours before his next class and he really wants to read the next couple of chapters for his Human Relations class.

A flock of birds flying by outside the window catches his eye briefly. Outside the sun is shining brightly and makes him reflect not for the first time on the fact of how much easier his life would be if he didn’t have ADHD.

Sighing Stiles walks into an abandoned music room to block out the rest of the world so he can study in peace and quiet.

“Welcome.”

But when he opens the door Stiles is shocked to find the school’s Host Club.

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite private school Beacon Hills Academy. The Beacon Hills Host Club is where the schools most beautiful alphas with too much time on their hands entertain young betas who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Beacon Hills Academy’s elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

Stiles lets out a high pitched squeak in surprise.The Host Club studies him quietly with varying degrees of interest. Stiles plasters himself against the exist while cataloguing each of the members.They all seem to have been just sitting around until he interrupted them. He’s seen a few of them around school, but never this close before. Not really surprising considering that with one exception Beacon Hills Academy faculty and student body are comprised completely of alphas and betas. His heart is in his throat as Stiles suddenly realizes that he is very much the only omega in a room full of alphas. While its not a secret that he’s an omega its not exactly a commonly known fact either. The clock on the wall tick tocks loudly in the spaciously while Stiles freaks out and starts rambling.

“Oh shit! Uh-sorry. I was...uh... just looking for somewhere quiet to study,” not wanting to turn his back to the group of incredibly good looking upperclassmen Stiles fumbles around behind himself looking for the doorknob so he can escape.

Lydia, the pale strawberry blonde haired girl goes back to filing her nails while talking loud enough for him to hear her, “Erica, Isaac, isn’t he in your guys class?”

The two blonde curly haired twins shug as they turn their attention to the girl, “Yeah, but he’s shy so we don’t really know much about him.

Lydia hums under her breath, “Well that wasn’t very polite. Welcome to the Beacon Hills Host Club Mr. Honor Student.”

“What,” Derek, the muscled guy at the front of the group with the most ridiculous eyebrows Stiles ever seen stands up from his seat in apparent shock. “You must be Stiles Stilinski, you’re the exceptional honor student we’ve heard about.”

Stiles’ face flushes at the announcement, “How do you know my name?”

“Why you’re infamous, its not everyday that a commoner gains entrance into our academy,” Lydia answers haughtily. “You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student Mr. Stilinski.”

“Well uh thank you, I guess,” Stiles skin scrawls at the looks they are all giving him.

“Your welcome,” the He-Man With The Eyebrows, AKA Derek, claps a hand around his shoulder with supernatural strength. “You are a hero to other poor people Stilinski. You’ve shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy.”

Stiles quickly edges away from the alpha while other teenager continues to spout his elitist bullshit.

“It must be hard for you to be constantly looked down upon by others,” Derek follows after Stiles absentmindedly throughout his tirade.

“I think you’re taking the poor thing too far,” Stiles grumbles.

“Spurned. Neglected. But that doesn’t matter now, long live the poor.” Derek plasters himself to Stiles side as he wraps an arm around the gangly teen again. “We welcome you, poor man into our world of beauty!”

Seriously? Stiles barely contains himself from turning to ask the rest of the group what kind of kool-aid Derek has been sipping, but really they all seem rather off kilter, even for snobby rich elitists. “I’m out of here.”

As he’s trying to make his escape one of the others grabs his arm and tugs him back, “Hey! Come back here Stiles, you must be like a superhero or something. That’s so cool!”

“I’m not a hero I’m an honor student,” Stiles grumbles under his breath as he turns to face Scott, a rather rambunctious junior with the biggest brown puppy dog eyes and a slightly uneven jaw.

“I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay,” Derek says in a shocked voice.

Stiles face falls, “Openly what?”

Derek turns his bright green eyed gaze back to Stiles, “So tell me what kind of guys you’re into.”

Stiles backs away from the somewhat manic determined look that has taken over Derek’s chiseled features, “I-uh-it’s really not like that! I was just looking for a quiet place to study!”

“Oh really?” Derek asks unconvinced. The bigger teen gets into Stiles personal space and curves a hand around his neck. “Are you sure about that?” Derek asks with a wolfish smirk.

Stiles lets out a strangled meep and flails backwards bumping into a gigantic vase sitting on a pedestal behind him. Feeling it topple over behind him Stiles isn’t fast enough to catch the vase and there is a loud crash as it falls to the floor and smashes into hundreds of tiny pieces.

“Aww,” Erica and Isaac whine loudly behind him, “We were going to feature that Renaissance Vase in an upcoming school auction.”

“Well now you’ve done it commoner,” Isaac growls. “The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million dollars.”

“What! Eight million dollars!” Stiles licks his lip nervously as he tries to mentally calculate how many thousand dollars is in a million. He’s never even seen that much money in his life. “Uh, I’m gonna have to pay you back.”

“With what money? You can’t even afford a school uniform,” the twins are now staring at Stiles like they are doubting the fact that he actually has the mental capacity to be an honor student.

“What’s with that gruby outfit you’ve got on anyway?” Erica frowns down at Stiles stretched out sweater with disdain.

“Well,” Lydia sighs picking up a piece of the vase. “What do you think we should do Derek?”

“There’s a famous saying you may have heard Stilinski,” Derek smirks as he slouches down on a couch. “When in Rome you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money you can pay with your body. That means starting today, you’re the Host Clubs slave.”

Stiles spaces out in shock. He’s been captured by a bunch of asshole alphas and he’s expected to wait on them hand and foot. Jesus Christ he’s fucked. He may or may not have fainted as the realization dawned on him.

 

 


	2. New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instant coffee, a new look, and new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after all of the love and comments and people asking me to continue I have finally decided to do it. I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this exactly and the update will probably be pretty sporadic but I hope you enjoy.

The first time Stiles sees the Host Club at work its a bit of a culture shock. The once abandoned music room is filled to the brim with betas fawning over each of the alphas. The heavy scent of pheromones in the air is overwhelming even for Stiles’ weak senses. He’s never seen anything like it at his old school.

Two weeks later when he gets back from doing a Walmart run, for supplies that the Club just had to have, nothing has changed.

Derek is sitting on a large couch in the middle of the room hold court with a handful of simpering betas who giggle when the Host Club’s President flirts with them shamelessly.

All as bubble brained as the next except for the tall dirty blonde haired girl who seems to think she’s god’s gift to mankind.

“Derek,” she pitches her honeyed sweet voice an octave higher to get the alpha’s attention, “I’ve recently heard the Host Club is keeping a kitten without a pedigree.”

Derek raises his eyebrows in surprise, “Well, I don’t know if I would call him that.”

Which is when he notices Stiles toting bags of supplies like a freaking pack mule. “Ah, speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet! Did you get everything on our list?”

Stiles stops in his tracks and stares dumbly as the Club President winks at him. “What? Piglet?” Stiles can feel his face flush at the pet name. Yeah, he’s still not use to how fucking flamboyant Derek is. It’s freaking unnatural and Stiles still hasn’t ruled out the possibility of the Academy putting drugs in the water.

“Hey wait,” Derek frowns in confusion down at the box of coffee in his hands, “What is this?”

“Just what it looks like, it’s coffee,” Stiles answers incredulously.

“I’ve never seen this brand before, is this the kind that’s already ground?” The beta on Derek’s left looks down at the coffee, his eyebrows raised in curiousity.

“What do you mean? It’s instant coffee,” Stiles huffs.

The two betas sitting across from the alpha cock their heads to the side simultaneously at the statement, “Its instant?”

Derek’s hazel-green eyes widen with excitement, “Hey, I’ve heard of this stuff before, it’s commoners coffee. You just add hot water.”.

“I didn’t know there was such a thing.”

When Stiles looks back up at the other betas their small group of five has nearly tripled in size as more betas flock around them with interest.

“So its true then, poor people don’t even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans,” another beta pipes up in wonder. Behind her the group nod their heads in agreement.

“Commoners are pretty smart,” Lydia says as she comes over to see what has gotten everyone’s attention. By now the whole room is watching them.

“Eight bucks for thirty ounces? That’s a lot less than we usually pay,” Erica and Isaac seem genuinely surprised that something could cost so little.

“I’ll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee,” Stiles grumbles indignantly.

“No, I’ll keep it,” the Club President raises his hand at the declaration.

Everyone in the room makes a surprised gasp in unison.

“I’m going to give it a try,” Derek stands up.

More shocked gasps and gaping mouths.

“I will drink this coffee!”

At that the crowd goes fucking nuts and starts clapping and tittering to each other about how Derek is the bravest person they know.

And seriously? It’s just coffee people, get over yourselves.

“Alright Stiles, get over here and make some of this commoner’s coffee,” Derek orders.

Stiles scowls as he watches Derek lead everyone over toward the tables the have set up near the windows, he hates all of these damn rich people.

The omega is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears a low chuckle come from Kate. “Oh Derek, now you’re taking the joke too far. Your palate won’t be able to stomach that crap. You don’t have to drink it just because he bought it.”

The blonde girl turns around flashing him a fake smile. “I’m sorry, I was just talking to myself.”

“Uhmm,” Stiles replies dumbly.

“Stiles,” Derek calls out his name in a sing-songy voice.

“I’m coming,” Stiles mumbles under his breath.

So a couple spoonfuls of instant coffee and some hot water and the coffee is being handed out to everyone.

“I’m a little scared to drink this stuff,” one of the betas sniffs suspiciously at the coffee in his hand before holding it as far away from his body as possible.

“I’m afraid that if I drink this my father will yell at me,” another one pipes up.

Derek sidles up to the beta that just talked and cups her face, “What if I let you drink if from my mouth?”

“Well then I would drink it,” her face turns beet red.

That of course sets everybody else off again and they start squealing like that was the most dreamy thing they had ever heard.

Stiles gags slightly, this is ridiculous.

///

“Stiles!” Scott exclaims as he attacks the honor student with a bear hug kamikaze style. “Hey Stiles, do you want to go and have some cake with me?” Scott’s chocolate brown eyes are big and excited in his request.

“Um, thanks, but I don’t really like-cake,” Stiles replies swaying slightly under the alpha’s weight.

“Then how would you like to hold my bunny, Foo Foo Cuddlypoops?” Scott asks earnestly as he produces a stuffed bunny out of thin air.

“I’m-not into bunnies.”

Scott’s eyes widen further, “Are you saying you don’t like Foo Foo Cuddlypoops?”

Stiles blinks as he stares down at the stuffed bunny, “Well, I guess he is kind of cute, huh?”

The smile Scott gives him is brighter than the sun. “Take good care of him, okay?” the other boy asks before shoving the stuffed animal into Stiles’ arms and bounding away toward Boyd, the gigantic alpha who Stiles hasn’t actually even talked to yet.

“You’re going to have to work hard if you want to pay off your eight million dollar debt my little nerd,” Stiles jumps a few feet in the air when Derek blows on the back of Stiles neck, startling the omega out of his thoughts.

Stiles covers the back of his neck protectively as he tries to calm his rapidly beating heart, “Please don’t do that again.”

“You need a makeover or no girl is going to look twice at you,” Derek states breezily.

“Yeah, well I’m not trying to get girls to look at me,” Stiles huffs.

“Fine, boys then.”

Stiles shakes his head, “I’m not trying to get guys to look at me either.”

“Are you kidding me? That’s the most important thing.” Derek tells him seriously, “You have to learn to be a gentleman and please others like me.”

“I just don’t think it’s all that important,” Stiles shrugs. “Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean all that really matter is what’s on the inside, right?”

Derek’s carefree smile is gone, replaced with genuine shock that anyone could have such a world view.

“I don’t even understand why you have a host club like this,” Stiles says looking down at Foo Foo Cuddlypoops.

“It’s a cruel reality isn’t it,” Derek runs a hand through his dark hair. “It’s not often that God creates perfect person like mou. Beautiful both inside and out.”

“Say what?” Stiles stares at the alpha incredulously.

“I understand how you must feel since not everyone is as blessed at I am, but you must console yourself. Otherwise how would you go on living?”

And we have officially landed in Crazytown people, with Derek Hale as Mayor.

After that Stiles kind of just zones out as Derek goes on some diatribe about how beauty needs to be shared with world.

In the middle of Dereks words of wisdom about be a host the twins come up and stand behind Stiles on either side. “Boss? You can teach him all the basics of hosting-”

“But he’s not going to get very far with the betas if he doesn’t look the part you know,” Erica agrees with Isaac. “He’s not exactly Host Club material but, maybe if we took off his glasses it’ll help.”

Erica steps in front of Stiles and plucks his giant coke bottle glasses off his face.

“Hey I need those!” Stiles protests loudly. With his blurry vision Stiles can barely make out the twins stand in front of him and staring at his giant whiskey brown eyes that seem to take over his face. “I had contacts but I lost them on the first day of school.”

And suddenly even with his terrible eyesight Stiles can see that the rest of the Host Club members have come to see what’s going on.

With a snap of his fingers Derek is giving everyone orders. The twins drag him out of the room and into a restroom so he can change into an extra school uniform. They try to manhandle him into the uniform too but not before Stiles kicks them out and locks the door.

///

“Quit messing around and get out here already commoner, we don’t have all day,” Erica calls out from the other side of the door.

Stiles feels nervous and more than slightly uncomfortable in his new uniform. The entire thing is practically skin tight compared to his old sweater and baggy pants. His normally wild hair has been gelled into submission and looks ridiculous. He feels vulnerable and on display as the host club stares at him when he walks out of the changing room.

Stiles fiddles with the hem of his jacket nervously, “Are you sure it’s okay that I keep this?”

“You’re so cute! You’re as pretty as a girl. Adorable!” Derek gushes.

“Stiles you look so cute!” Scott exclaimes.

“If we had known that how you really look we would have helped you out sooner,” Isaac and Erica bear the same surprised smirk.

“Who knows maybe he’ll draw in some customers,” Lydia shrugs dismissively.

“You know that’s just what I was thinking,” Derek declares as he moves closer to the honor student. “Our errand boy is moving up in the ranks, starting today you are now an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first rate host. If you can get one hundred customers to request your service we will completely forget about your eight million dollar debt.”

“A host?” Stiles croaks out nervously.

///

The usually abandoned music room is once again filled to the brim with pheromones and simpering betas. Uncomfortable being the center of attention of a group of betas Stiles sits rigidly in his seat on one of the overly stuffed chaise lounges.  

“So Stiles, do you have any hobbies? What do you do for fun?” the female beta to his right asks with a polite smile, obviously trying to set him at ease.

“I’m curious what kind of products do you use on your skin,” the beta on the left wonders out loud.

“Yes,” the beta in the middle says a little bit over enthusiastically. “It’s so pretty.

In his mind Stiles is already bolting for the door.

What in the world is he doing here. Stiles doesn’t do people. He too socially inept and awkward to be in a host club.

“So why did you join the host club Stiles?” All three betas ask in unison, it’s really fucking creepy.

 

One hundred. That number is all he has to cling to, because if he doesn’t then he has an insurmountably bigger number to worry about.

No, he can’t think about that because then he’ll break out in hives. He just has to fake a smile and small talk for one hundred different conversations and then he is free.

No problem.

He can totally do that.

He is so fucking screwed.

And then he thinks about his mom and how she was so strong and never backed down from anything. Before he knows it Stiles is telling three complete strangers about how his mom and how great she was.

“I see, your mother was sick and passed away ten years ago.” One of the betas gives him a comforting smile, “Who does the chores around the house?”

“Oh, I do them myself,” Stiles down at the coffee in front of him lost in memory. He doesn’t notice how he has the attention of the rest of the host club and most of the betas in the room as he tells his story.

“My mother taught me, she was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well. And it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it. I’ve had a hard childhood but dad and I have managed to make it through okay.”

Stiles finally looks back up at the three betas sitting with him and blushes slightly but gives them a wide smile.

“So, uh, is it okay if tomorrow we request to sit with you again?”

The honor students whiskey brown eyes widen with surprise at their request but he can’t hold back the happiness he feels at their request. Maybe he can make this thing work after all. “Yeah, I’d really appreciate that ladies.”

“How is he so popular,” Derek asks Lydia, his entire attention focused on the new host club member.

“He’s a natural,” Lydia shrugs.

“No training needed,” the twins reply from the hiding spot behind of the high backed decorative couches.

“Have you forgotten about me?” the dirty blonde beta from the day before asks Derek.

The host club president looks up in shock, he had completely forgotten that he was entertaining anyone in lieu of watching Stiles. Easily shaking off the astonishment Derek smiles charmingly at the beta. “Of course not, I’m just a little concerned about our newest host.”

“Well that’s obvious Derek,” the beta smirks derisively. “You sure have been keeping an eye on him.

“Of course I have to I’m training him to be a gentleman like me,” Derek assures her.

“Stiles come here, there’s someone I want you to meet someone,” Derek turns back to the dirty blonde beta. “This is my regular guest, Kate Argent.”

Stiles give the girl and awkward little wave at remembering her from the day before but puts on big fake grin, “Miss it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

And then suddenly he’s being smothered and spun around by a gushing Derek. “You’re so cute!”

Stiles struggles in the alpha’s grasp. And yes, the dude really is as strong as he looks. “Boyd! Help me!” Stiles calls out to the first host club member he sees.

Before Derek can swing him around again Boyd is plucking Stiles out of the host club president’s arms like it’s nothing. Stiles sags in relief as he is gently set back on the ground.

“Boyd was that really necessary?” Derek sputters in shock at the other alpha. When Boyd doesn’t respond to Derek’s antics the flamboyant alpha quickly turns his attention back to Stiles. “Come on little one, let daddy give you a big hug!”

Daddy? What. The. Fuck.

“I’ve already got a dad, I don’t need another one,” Stiles grumbles petulantly at being talked down to.

Nobody seems to notice Kate glaring daggers at Stiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of keeping the name Honey has for his bunny in OHSHC I decided to name Scott's bunny after the baby sabertooth moose that Sokka names Foo-Foo Cuddlypoops from Avatar: the Last Airbender. So kudos to any of the fans who got that reference.  
> Also feel free to leave a comment I love getting feedback, good or bad. And thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
